In a large screen and high resolution monitor product (the number of pixels is about 10 M/30 inches) for broadcasting and medical applications, wiring length becomes long and wiring resistance becomes high, so that smear error often occurs. This tendency is also seen in a C-Top IPS (In-Plane Switching) type liquid crystal display device in which common wiring formed by a transparent conductive film (ITO) is arranged at an upper area of pixel electrode, so that a countermeasure against, smear is performed by additionally creating horizontal common metal wiring having the same potential as that of the common ITO in order to reduce common resistance, in particular, in the horizontal direction in which the device size is large. FIG. 1A illustrates a schematic plan view of a partial configuration of a display area of the liquid crystal display device. Drain lines 105 that are video signal lines are arranged in the vertical direction. An area surrounded by the drain lines 105 and scanning signal lines arranged in the horizontal direction forms a pixel. A large number of common ITO wirings 110 are arranged in a pixel area. A horizontal common metal wiring 101h is arranged in an area (horizontal direction) overlapping the scanning signal line (gate wiring). The liquid crystal display device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. No. 2009-150952